Corvinus
by ntytd
Summary: Prince Vlad III, lord of Wallachia meets his maker
1. Tepes

A/N my first attempt at fanfiction...will prolly be Alucard X Seras eventualy

Warning may have overly descriptive violence

Disclaimer: i dont own hellsing, it owns me

Tepes

Prince Vlad III, lord of Wallachia awoke bathed in the mid-morning sun, he was in a good mood untill remembering the previous nights 'discussion'. The Ottomans were trying to bully him into relinqushing his position in the Order of the Dragon in exchange for an aliance against the hungarian army on his flank

As he dressed there was a knock at the door, and with his permission a runner entered, Vlad walked into his study, indicating for the lanky young man to follow.

"M'lord a enemy scout party has been sighted looking for provisions in the town of Poenari 50 miles to the west"

"Exelant, it would seem the poor fools have little left after the campain againts the turks in transilvainia. Send in commander Radu"

A stout dark skined man of medium hight enterd, seating himself across the desk and pouring him self a glass of red wine.

"Good morning brother, is all well?"

"Indeed." He chuckled "We have some poor lost lambs wandering around Poenari, would you be a dear and go slaughter them?" he said with a smirk

"Be sure to save me a few. We need to make 'Examples' of them

"Any thing else brother?"

"Have your men poison all the wells from here to the town, we must make our guests feel welcome"

" I will be victorious, and retern by morning. Be well"

With a bow Radu left the room.

Idiot, you have them out numbered on home ground, fail and i will have your blood-

A man in chains was kneeling in the main hall when Vlad entered, an armed gard at each flank. He had been found asleep atop a pile corpses, his face coverd in their blood and was here to be judged.

"You enjoy drinking the blood of your victims little man?" While the prince loomed over him, he was by no means short, or little "It would seem we have somthing in common" he said, walking towards the far side of the room and taking a 12ft pike from a rack on the wall, when he turned to walk back the two gards shethed their wepons, and threw the man onto the large stone dining table that ran around the side of the hall in a U shape, and held him with arms and legs spread, a third gard, who had been at the door came over and forced the mans mouth open

with a Cheshire grin Vlad griped the shaft a firmly as he could and drove it down the mans throat, and with a second shove it riped out of his backside pulling his intestines with it. Impailing dose not kill as quickly as you might think, he was very much alive when he was carried out into the courtyard.

Hmm. This one is unusualy resiliant, i should have asked his name-

/Corvinus/

HA! Its finaly happened, ive started hearing voices-

Once again laughing to himself he glanced up th the man /corvinus/ -perhaps his name was mentioned?- and jerked his head back causing blood to run down the pole, and into the waiting goblet.

As he drank vlad cast his gaze once more to the dying man infront of him, and nearly choked apon noticing the insane grin that spread across his face (wich shouldnt even be possible when 1. your on deaths door and 2. you have a large pike stuck through your mouth)

downing the last of his drink vlad threw the heavy silver goblet at his head, wich impacted with a pleasing crunch.

Corvinus grined wider as he began to shimmy up the pole, pushing himself off it, watching as vlad griped his chest and fell forwards into the waiting darkness

A/N i know i have a vampire in daylight, will all make some kind of sense eventualy

Im looking for a pre reader since i dont know any one else into anime, so if you fancy it and you can spell mail me


	2. Master

A/N I hope to be updating every week...hope

Disclamer: see chapter 1

Master

Vlad opened his eyes and found that a pair of misty red ones, complete with graying eyebrows and crows' feet, were half an inch from his own.

It was the mad man he had judged before he collapsed. Driving his knee into the man's crotch, he reached for his blade, which he realized had forgotten to wear due to the runner's interruption. Laughing, Corvinus picked him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him into a marble pillar, seemingly of ancient Roman design.

Standing to his full height Vlad locked eyes with Corvinus.

"Who are you, or should I say what?" He was growing impatient "Answer me daemon!"

/I have already told you my name twice, my young servant, and you seem to be well aware of what I am. Tell me, do you enjoy having the obvious stated for you/

"No man is my master, I am Vlad Dracula."

"I am no man, and as you said, I am your master. Now be silent" the aged vampire said, using actual words for the first time, with a voice that had to be obeyed.

An almost irresistible compulsion to drop to his knees washed over him, and although he was able to fight that, a quiet "yes master" escaped his lips.

"You may be able to put words into my mouth, but you will Never Be My Master!"

With an inhuman roar he hurled his right hand at Corvinus' face, his fingers reaching to grip the side of his head giving him the leverage he needed to drive his thumb through the eye socket and into the brain.

No blood flowed from the wound.

A phantom blow was struck; once again Vlad found himself hurled into one of the pillars, although this time he landed on his feet, standing horizontally.

"What do you want from me old man! Am I just here for your amusement, untill you decide to kill me?"

/I require your assistance/

"Then why torment me? What possible reason would I have to help you?"

Corvinus /I had to be sure you were strong willed enough for the coming battle, and you will help me because I can give you the power to save your home land/

"Fine. We're partners for now, but any more of this 'master' business and I will stick you like a pig and roast you over an open fire." With a cheshire smirk he continued "Even if it only serves to shut you up for a while."

" I suppose that will do, so long as you accept my guidance."

"Deal."

"Then we hunt."

"Hunt what?"


End file.
